Two Year Plan
by Blood57
Summary: BZ/HG. Hermione is about to learn that plans don't always work out. Can she deal with it and grow from it, or will the experience be too much for her?


A/N: Super rough, haven't been in the ff writing business in a LONG time (as evident by latest update dates for other fics…), and this is pretty much exactly the way I found it from writing it about 6 years ago…so…ENJOY! R&R so I know what the 'modern' crowd is looking for nowadays in ffs…lol

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP character! Never was JK never will be JK *sad face*

Synopsis: BZ/HG. Hermione is about to learn that plans don't always work out. Can she deal with it and grow from it, or will the experience be too much for her?

**Two Year Plan**

**~BLOOD 57~**

"Blaise, stop! I have to be at work in twenty minutes. I don't have time for your games," twenty-four year old Hermione Granger complained as she turned on the hot water of the shower.

"It will only be for a few minutes. I can finish that fast for you," her twenty-four year old husband Blaise Zabini said as he kissed her ear, trying to remove her towel.

"Blaise, enough! Seriously, I can't take a shower with you right now!" Since their honeymoon two months prior, Blaise could not keep his hands off of her. In reality, it had been ever since their relationship had blossomed, but Hermione was noticing that in the past two months Blaise seemed to be acting as though they were both on a permanent honeymoon. Hermione blushed just thinking about it.

"See Granger, I need to clean your dirty thoughts away," Blaise mockingly reprimanded his wife with his left index finger.

"You're just mad because I decided to keep my maiden name!" Hermione huffed.

"And I have the perfect punishment for that," Blaise said as he began to take off the towel he had wrapped precariously low around his waist.

"Blaise," Hermione said in a tone that made it perfectly clear to him what she would do if he removed his towel.

"Babe, you couldn't do anything if you wanted to. You are much smaller than I, and besides, you don't have your wand!" he triumphantly finished, a gleam in his eye.

"Are you forgetting that I can do wandless magic, Mr. Zabini?" Hermione glared at him.

A smirk played on Blaise's lips. "So can I, especially when it comes to my wife," he said, and swooped down to kiss Hermione so fast that she did not have time to fully register what Blaise had said before she found herself without a towel, pressed against the blue tiles of the shower with Blaise on top of her.

"Blaise…Blaise…BLAISE!" It took all of Hermione's will to pull Blaise's lips off of her neck as the hot water rained down on them both. Blaise just latched his lips back onto her neck, moving down to her collarbone.

"Fine, I'm not taking a shower!" Hermione grunted, pushing Blaise off of her with strength she did not know she had. She stalked out of the shower, gathering her towel in case Blaise decided to follow her back into the bedroom. Which he did. Without his towel.

"What's wrong love?" Blaise asked as Hermione laid out her clothes for the day.

"Nothing, I just really needed a shower, and I didn't get one thanks to you and Junior over there," she cocked her head towards Blaise's nether region.

"Your big presentation isn't until the end of the month. Why are you so wound up?" he held her chin and would not let it go. Slowly, his light kisses covered her face.

"I'm nowhere near finished with it, and you know how important it is to me!" Hermione pulled away from Blaise in order to put her bra on. "I mean, if the presentation doesn't go well, we could be looking at-"

"A three year plan instead of a two year plan, I know I know…" Blaise sighed.

"Could you do something about that?" Hermione cocked her head in the same way she had done before as she put on her knickers. Blaise smirked.

"I was trying before, remember?" he grabbed Hermione's breasts from behind, kneading them hard as he nipped her neck with his straight teeth.

"I meant by yourself!" she said as she struggled to finish getting dressed.

"I'd much rather you help, you know, fulfill your wifely duties and all." Blaise realized that was the wrong this to say.

"Is that all you think a wife is? A fuck-buddy? What's wrong with you Blaise?" Hermione hit his shoulder.

"Honey, that's not what I me-"

"Oh really? Because the way I heard it, you were mocking the two year plan!"

"That's because the two year plan is ridiculous!" Blaise yelled.

"You are infuriating! You had no problem with the two year plan when we were engaged!"

"That's different!"

"How so?" She snapped.

"Once you're married…can't you feel it Hermione? I can't stop thinking about you! It's like falling in love all over again."

"Blaise," Hermione said softly. She took his face in her hands, and he reciprocated, kissing her passionately.

"Babe, I'll only be five minutes, I swear!"

"You're the devil, you know that?" Hermione said as she slid on her skirt and fastened her shoes.

"Hermione," Blaise whined, "you're killing me here."

"I get off early today, what about you?" Hermione ignored Blaise's whining as she wore her sleeveless burgundy sweater.

"Early as well. Two thirty," Blaise said, his voice full of eagerness.

Hermione was now applying light makeup.

"Not _that_ early," Hermione said, as though two thirty didn't even count as a day at work. "Five thirty".

"Five thirty?" Blaise asked incredulously from the bathroom, where he went to retrieve his towel. "That's _early_?" Blaise returned to the bedroom.

Hermione was now tackling her hair. "Here, let me." Blaise grabbed his wand and murmured a spell, causing Hermione's hair to cascade down her shoulders in perfect waves of chestnut.

"Thank you" she went over to Blaise and kissed him.

"You know, we could always just take the day off…" he suggested languidly, his painful "situation" refusing to disappear as he grabbed Hermione's bum.

"You're an animal, for Merlin's sake," his wife rolled her eyes to toward the ceiling. "Okay, I have to leave in," Hermione checked her watch "Now!"

"Wait Hermione, you're going to work dressed in that?" Blaise stepped back to survey his wife.

"And what is wrong with _this_?" Hermione said in a dangerous voice as she motioned her hand up and down her body, indicating her outfit.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with it. You look bloody fantastic. The question is why are you showing up to work in an outfit that will make all the men in your department experience the same problem I'm currently having?" Blaise asked.

"They haven't gotten around to fixing the temperature charm on my floor yet," Hermione said simply.

"I'll bet your boss is _on_ their asses to get it done," Blaise said in a voice dripping with sarcasm as he crossed his arms.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you that you are a goddess, body, mind, and soul? Is it really any surprise that all the men on your floor will be ogling you in that _skirt_, in t_hose_ shoes, in _that shirt_?"

"Blaise, I hardly think-"

"Oh please! Let's not even argue about this. Just make sure your boss gets maintenance to fix the cooling charm before I go down there and give them a piece of my mind!" Blaise finished with a menacing gesture involving his hands.

"So I'll see you at five thirty?" Hermione asked as she brandished her wand, ready to apparate.

"On the dot" Blaise smiled at the beauty before him.

"Have a good day Blaise. I love you" she kissed him, a slight hint of longing evident on her lips.

"I love you more," Blaise murmured when her lips had detached themselves from his. Hermione just shook her head, apparting to work. Blaise starred at the spot where his wife had been moments before, shaking his own head and sighing deeply.

What he needed now was a long, cold shower.

"Looking good, Granger" Hermione's coworker, thirty-year-old Bradley Dipper let out a low whistle upon seeing Hermione.

"Cool it Bradley, and keep your eyes above my shoulders if you want to leave this building with all of your limbs intact!" Hermione's eyes narrowed, clutching her wand tightly.

Bradley reddened, and got back to his desk, avoiding Hermione's stare, though she was positive he could feel it on the back of his blond head. Her stare was broken by the entrance of her boss, a short pudgy man in his late forties with a terrible habit of losing his temper. One of the main reasons Hermione was stressing so much about her upcoming presentation was that it would lead to a transfer from her current department, the Department of magical games and sports, to her career goal, head minister at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She hoped that she could hop departments safely before Mr. Halden crucified her as he did to one of Hermione's coworkers per week, it seemed.

"Um, sir-"

"What've you got for me, Granger?" Halden's voice barked as he strode towards various employees, collecting folders and reports.

"I was just wondering," Hermione paced quickly to keep up with him, "if maintenance had gotten a chance to look at the temperature charm aga-"

"Listen Granger," Halden spun around, facing Hermione for the first time. His eyes raked over her body in such a way that Hermione felt like shivering out of pure uneasiness. "We're doing what we can" he said vaguely, his eyes glued to her shirt. This was highly unorthodox of Mr. Halden, not to mention unprofessional.

"Really Sir, because it's been over two weeks and I'm positive I could just fix-"

"Granger, you worry about your presentation, I'll worry about maintenance." With one last look at Hermione, or rather, her body, Mr. Halden exited the room.

"I'm home!" Hermione said, dropping her bag to the floor, along with her cloak, which she slipped on the rack near the door.

"Blaise?" Hermione called when she found the living room empty. The bedroom was in the same state.

"I guess I'll take that shower," Hermione mumbled to herself, turning on the water. She peeled off her clothes as the water bounced off of the shower's wall and onto the glass door. Hermione was about the step in when a hand clutched her wrist.

"Blaise!" Hermione yelled, yanking her wrist. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry, my dear," Blaise said, amending the situation with a long kiss.

"Mmm…" Hermione said, "you, me, shower, now."

"How eloquent, Mrs. Zabini," Blaise mocked, sliding out of his pants. Hermione assisted Blaise in the removal of his shirt, kissing his throat, areolas, and stomach in the process. Blaise yanked off the rest of his clothes, leaving only his boxers.

Hermione grinned devilishly.

"I don't like your look, Granger," Blaise's eyes narrowed. Without warning, Hermione grazed her pedicured nails along the front of Blaise's boxers. Blaise let out something between a hiss and a groan, his eyes growing dark.

"You'll pay for that," he said as he stepped out of his boxers.

"I'm counting on it," Hermione said, opening the glass doors.

Blaise wasted no time in slamming Hermione against the shower's tiles, kissing her like mad. Hermione barely had time to breath, her heart and mind racing. Blaise seemed to be trying to literally devour Hermione's face – lips, chin, cheeks, even ears. He moved on to her neck and throat, taking great pleasure in the way his wife thrashed with reckless abandon when his lips worked their magic. Within minutes they were grinding against each other, the inside of the shower growing hotter and hotter with each successive moan. Hermione reached for the shower handle and turned it back to cold.

"Too hot for you, love?" Blaise nibbled her throat, causing her to gasp.

"Just right," she said as Blaise sucked on the same spot.

"Good," Blaise said, and with one final thrust, Hermione erupted, tilting her head back until her skull was touching the wall, her yells dulled by the waters of the shower cascading down the pair of humans tangled within each other.

Blaise held Hermione in his arms, waiting for her to recover. Her breathing slowed as Blaise kissed her breasts. Hermione said nothing for a while, and then…

"What's for dinner?"

Blaise laughed deliciously as they made their way to the bedroom. "We kind of spoiled it by having dessert first, don't you think?"

"I've always been a fan of dessert," Hermione smirked, slipping on some lacey red undergarments.

"Indeed you have," Blaise smiled widely, pulling on green boxers.

"Hypocritical…Slytherin," Hermione eyed his choice of color.

"Sexy Gryffindor," Blaise reciprocated, his eyes lingering longer then necessary as he took a step forward.

"What, you want seconds?" Hermione challenged.

"And if I do?" Blaise asked in a sultry voice, taking another step towards Hermione. Hermione's lips were centimeters away from Blaise's left ear.

"Be my guest," she breathed. Blaise needed no further approval, and Hermione found herself lying on her back atop their bed quicker then she could say Gateau Alexandra.

"Blaise," Hermione mumbled, her husband pressed against her.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked, snuggling further into Hermione's shoulder.

"Get off me!" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry love, I didn't even realize. You know I get tired after…dessert," He smiled as he continued the food euphemism.

"Especially after seconds," Hermione grinned evilly.

"Especially after seconds," Blaise repeated, switching positions so that Hermione was now easily lying on top of his chest.

"Blaise" Hermione broke the buzzing silence again.

"Hmm?" He stroked her hair with one hand, while tracing circles on her leg with the other.

"What if…"

"What if?" Blaise prodded her.

"What if, what if we changed the two year plan," Blaise's eyes fluttered open and he momentarily halted the movements of his hands, "to a one year plan?"

"Hermione, are you…do you-"

"Yes, I want a baby. I want to have your child. Your _children_. _Our_ children," Hermione was nervous about how her husband would react.

"But, there is so much to consider and plan and organize. The whole reason you wanted two years was fo-"

"I still know why I wanted two years instead of one, I haven't forgotten. But I can't stop thinking about a little toddler with amber eyes and curly black hair and warm, soft, caramel skin," she ran a hand over Blaise's bare chest.

"Your not being able to stop thinking about babies wouldn't have _anything_ to do with the fact that I keep having sex with you every chance I get, right?" Blaise smirked.

"You prat, is that any way to talk to the future mother of your children?" Hermione playfully hit him.

Suddenly, the smirk was gone from Blaise's face. "Wait, you're not, I mean, you-"

"No, I'm not pregnant. _Yet_." Hermione dismissed Blaise's momentary panic.

"Well, you're not counting just now. Or in the shower," Blaise pointed out, his face growing serious.

"Well, I won't know that for a while," Hermione said.

"Hermione, we didn't…er…use any protection. What if you _are_ pregnant?" Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. _What if she was? That wasn't part of the plan at all!_

"We'll worry about it then, I guess," Hermione concluded aloud.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. It was very unlike Hermione to not have a backup plan.

A/N: So…what did you think? Leave me some comments please


End file.
